


Umbrella

by silicadaisy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky being a little shit, Steve Rogers/loneliness, artwork, comic thing, is best Bucky, not sure what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silicadaisy/pseuds/silicadaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to enjoy a weather-appropriate walk in the park.</p>
<p>Or, Steve Rogers is in a committed relationship with loneliness and sadness. Too bad Bucky Barnes doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).




End file.
